Light Cycles
Light Cycles are fictional vehicles designed by Syd Mead for the simulated world of the Tron universe. They appear in the films Tron and Tron: Legacy and in the Disney XD animated series Tron: Uprising. History These futuristic two-wheeled vehicles resemble motorcycles and create walls of colored light. The vehicles were primarily used in a competition between humanoid computer programs. Players are in constant motion on a playfield, creating a wall of light behind them as they move. If players hit a wall, they are out of the game; the last player in the game wins. Since the original display in Tron, there have been numerous adaptations, as well as references in popular culture. A light cycle toy, in red and yellow versions, was produced by TOMY as part of the merchandising for the Tron film, along with action figures scaled to fit inside the toy cycles. Light cycles make a return in Tron: Legacy, with new designs by Daniel Simon. According to the press conference at Comic-Con 2009, a new vehicle appears called a "Light Runner", a two-seat version of the light cycle. It is said to be very fast, and has the unique ability to go off the grid on its own power. We also get a glimpse at Kevin Flynn's own cycle, a "Second Generation Light Cycle" designed in 1989 by Flynn and “rumor has it it's still the fastest thing on the grid.” It incorporates some of the look of both films. The Tie-in video game Tron: Evolution, which is set between the events of Tron and Tron: Legacy, features light cycles in sections of the single-player mode and in certain game maps for the multiplayer mode. Light cycle use in multiplayer gives players the option to shift back and forth between cycle and foot travel at will, and provides multiple attack and defensive options beyond the classic "boxing in" of an opponent. In addition, the light cycles of Evolution can pass through their own light trails (and the trails of allied players) unharmed. A more classic interpretation of the light cycle game is shown in the Wii-Game Tron: Evolution - Battle Grids, which is primarily based on offline multiplayer or single player matches. These light cycle battles don't allow the player to pass through their own trail but do allow passage through teammates' trails. There is also no option to travel on foot. In the Gravity Falls episode "Blendin's Game", the Globnar Time Race features vehicles similar in appearance to the light cycles. The 2018 Walt Disney Animation Studios film, Ralph Breaks the Internet, includes a scene wherein Ralph and Vanellope play a match of Light Cycle in the 1982 Tron arcade game in Litwak's Arcade. From Ralph and Vanellope's perspective, the game is depicted in exactly the same way as the light cycle races in the original Tron film. They appear in the House of Mouse episode "Max's New Car". Gallery Screenshots Tron-disneyscreencaps.com-5067.jpg|A Light Cycle appears around Tron. Tron-disneyscreencaps.com-97.jpg|A Light Cycle destroyed. Tron_Lightcycles.jpg tron-disneyscreencaps.com-5075.jpg Tron-disneyscreencaps.com-5334.jpg tron-disneyscreencaps.com-5323.jpg tron-disneyscreencaps.com-5533.jpg Lightcycles_house_of_mouse.jpg|The Light Cycles in House of Mouse. Light cycle TU.png|A second generation light cycle in Tron: Uprising. Light Ribbons2.png Tron legacy sam bike.jpg Light Ribbon.png Light Cycle Gravity Falls.jpg|A Globnar vehicle resembling a Light Cycle RBTI - Tron (1).png RBTI - Tron (2).png|Light Cycles in Ralph Breaks the Internet Video Games Father_and_Son_01_KH3D.png|Kevin Flynn's Generation 2 Light Cycle. Riku-light-cycle 992.png|Riku's Light Cycle can switch between a ribbon-generating mode and a turret-firing mode. Light_Cycle_KHII.png|Sora's Light Cycle in Space Paranoids. Sora's_Light_Cycle_KHII.png|Upper view of Sora's Light Cycle. Black_Guard_(Light_Cycle)_KH3D.png|A Black Guard on a Light Cycle. Miscellaneous Tron-Legacy-lightcycle.jpg|Light Cycle in Tron: Legacy. Tron Uprising light cycle.jpg Tron Uprising - Light Cycle.jpg tron_legacy_lightcycle_2nd_generation_by_telejunky-d4h2bk7.jpg tron-legacy-lightcycle-concept-sketch-art-6.jpg wip_lightcycle_2nd_gen_by_telejunky-d471f4z.jpg DanielSimon_Sketch_TronLegacy-LightcycleOld_02.jpg|Second Generation Light Cycle design by Daniel Simon. DanielSimon_Sketch_TronLegacy-LightcycleOld_01.jpg Category:Tron vehicles Category:Transportation Category:House of Mouse Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Gravity Falls Category:Vehicles Category:Wreck-It Ralph